User talk:YYHPkmnHxH14
Welcome Hi, welcome to YuYu Hakusho Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hiei page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Reikson (Talk) 09:55, November 4, 2011 My fault- must've been a bad edit. He should be A+, I agree. >I mean mid A... >_> @^@ 07:01, December 29, 2011 (UTC) hey, i'm impressed with your contributions to this wiki thus far :) 飛影 Hiei_Jaganshi (Talk)™ 23:27, December 29, 2011 (UTC) also, i'm wondering...are you a female? 500 edits I just noticed you've performed 500 edits. All i have to say is congratulations. Nubescout Nekobaba power debate On the character tier list and C Class page, Nekobaba is listed as a C Class. Me and Cytpe have been discussing whether or not Nekobaba could be as strong as a B or A Class, mainly for the same reasons we have Zakuro and Toboso placed as A Classes. If you contribute here and voice your opinions, it'd help decide if we should consider placing him higher on the tier list http://yuyuhakusho.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Nekotama Nubescout. "To the Future" Hey there, I'm sort of a new contributor here. Anyways, I come with a question. Is it necessary to have quotation marks in the title of this page, or should they be removed? I'm still watching the anime, so I'm not sure whether or not I should change it to match the other episode pages. Kingawesome77 | Talk to me 04:31, April 4, 2012 (UTC) No problem, just remember to sign your post next time XD -NobleTrigon (Talk) Hey! Hello, YYHP, congratulations on your newly received Beuro rights. n_n Any who, I'd like to propose an idea to you. Rather than just explaining techniques on the pages of characters who use them, perhaps some of them would be worthy of receiving their own pages? With its own page much more about it can be said (users, uses, video game appearances, ect.) Well, that's all, thanks for listening. :) CookiePirate 06:40, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Ah, that makes perfect sense, thank you! n_n I definitely see what you're talking about. Haha, no problem for the idea, sorry it didn't help very much haha. Alright, I'll take a look at some of the episode pages and begin working there! n_n Thanks! CookiePirate 15:31, May 10, 2012 (UTC) A suggestion Nice work with the episode infobox, my only request is can you include a translation section for the Rōmaji on the japanese episode titles. It doesn't feel right without that there. -Adv193 16:01, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :That will work, thank you. -Adv193 20:56, May 19, 2012 (UTC) About the edition I did on Kurama's page... If a character has his birthdate revealed, can one post it on the info box like I did? A block request I've just noticed this is the third time that the Saizou page had been deleted. Pretty much I am suggesting a permanent block should be put in play to prevent the page's recreation. -Adv193 19:01, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Was that an automated reply? I forgot how admins work, it's been so long So do we have a wiki on YYH that follows the manga? 19:35, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Not as far as I know...unless you wanna turn this one into that. :P 21:55, July 12, 2012 (UTC)ctype In my opinion, it should include characters from the manga. It would be more accurate to do so. Scarlet Fitch 21:36, November 18, 2012 (UTC) According to the second admin we had, it includes manga details, but prioritizes the anime. 02:09, November 20, 2012 (UTC)ctype RE: My block While I MAYBE could understand you blocking me, but the amount of time you blocked me for I find to be ridiculous. 6 months just because of some mistakes I had made? That's way too much. Also, deleting categories isn't that hard. --Legato Bluesummers (talk) 21:12, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Yu Yu Hakusho Roleplaying Wiki I am looking for people to join my Yu Yu Hakusho Roleplaying Wiki. I don't know if you are still active on the wiki or if you ever get on, but if you see this, will you join my wiki? Here is the link: http://yuyuhakushoroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Yu_Yu_Hakusho_Role-Playing_Wiki 21:15, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Images for the voice actors page I recently made a page which has a list of japanese voice actors YuYu Hakusho Voice Actors (Japanese) but haven't had the time to include their pics in it, while i would do it eventually, I have a lot more content to share with this wiki, so I'd be a huge help if you could help me upload pics of some voice actor. Cheers Shervincy (talk) 10:39, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Territory Theirs something that you, or the founder, need to answer. Minoru Kamiya's territory's name is unidentified or Mad Doctor is used as his territory name or as just his fighting style? User:Jon825lazery7 RE: Original Aspect Ratio of YuYu Hakusho The Movie (Golden Seal) Does anyone know what the ORIGINAL aspect ratio of YYH-Golden Seal movie is? Ask because the original Region 1 DVD release split feature with Ninku the Movie, from AnimeWorks - UPC 6 31595 01952 0 appears to be an obscure/non-standard AR. Yes, I do understand the video is presented in a 4:3 LETTERBOXED format (non-anamorphic) but actual screen measurements put the AR around 1.56:1. This is an actual aspect ratio for film/video - but rarely used/seen. The FUNimation re-release of this feature is displayed as 16:9 anamorphic widescreen (1.77:1). 16:16, November 1, 2015 (UTC) EK Dub terms Nor to be disrespectful of your wiki. But why is there a large use of dub terms? --Cmpukesy (talk) 17:34, January 10, 2016 (UTC)